


Mein Schutzengel >Sequell<

by Tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inhalt: Daniel trifft seinen Retter wieder.<br/>(Allen gewidmet, die mir so liebes Feedy geschrieben<br/>und mich um eine Fortsetzung gebeten haben. ^_^)<br/>Hinweis: Die  Fortsetzung ist nicht mehr so depri, wie die Vorgeschichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //... // = Die Gedankengänge des Protagonisten

*************************************************************

Als ich in dieser Nacht in meinem Bett lag, im Schutz meiner Bettdecke,  
zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind, versuchte ich das Erlebte zu  
vergessen. Ich versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken um einschlafen  
zu können.

// Der CSD //

Der Gedanke an dieses Ereignis, an diesen wundervollen Tag in Berlin,  
der etwa 3 Monate zurück lag, lenkte mich tatsächlich etwas ab.

Albert, mein Boss und Besitzer des "Gay Tigers", hatte einen Festwagen  
organisiert und als Angestellter seines Clubs, wie er die Kneipe immer  
liebevoll nannte, durfte ich mitfahren.  
Es war wundervoll gewesen, Teil eines so großen Events zu sein.  
Vor allem, weil ich aus einem kleinen Kaff kam, wo nie etwas weltbewegendes  
passierte und ich demzufolge noch nie etwas derartiges erlebt hatte.

Es wirkte. Ich durchlebte in Gedanken diesen unvergesslichen Tag noch  
einmal und schlief darauf ein.

 

*

 

Das Klingeln meines Handys, weckte mich am nächsten Tag.  
Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als ich mich aus dem Bett pellte, um  
mein Handy zu suchen. Auf der Anrichte in der Küche fand ich es dann.

"Ja?",  
murmelte ich in das kleine Wunder der Technik.  
"Hallo Danny-Boy. Wo bleibst du denn? Wir wollten doch heute Mittag  
Shoppen gehen. Hast du das vergessen?",  
flötete eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme ins Ohr.

Es war Strupp. Einer meiner Kollegen aus der Kneipe. Ein  
quirliger junger Mann, drei Jahre älter als ich, mit unzähmbarem,  
braunem Lockenkopf. Deshalb auch der Spitzname Strupp. In Wirklichkeit  
hieß er Henning, aber der Name passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm.  
Er hatte einen Narren an mir gefressen und ich war dankbar einen  
Freund wie in gefunden zu haben. Denn ich war noch nicht lange in  
der Stadt und kannte noch nicht viele Menschen.

Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr ließ mich erschrecken. Es war schon  
16.00 Uhr. Hatte ich so lange geschlafen?  
"Sorry, aber mir geht es heute nicht so gut.",  
begann ich und machte eine Pause.  
"...Ähm, könntest du mich auch für heute Abend bei Albert  
entschuldigen?"

// Ich kann nicht rausgehen und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.  
Das kann ich einfach nicht. //

"Bist du krank, Danny? Warst du schon beim Arzt?"  
Strupp klang sehr besorgt und ich wusste, wenn ich mir nicht was  
gutes ausdachte, würde er in einer halben Stunde vor meiner Tür stehen,  
um nach mir zu sehen. Aber ich wollte jetzt niemanden um mich haben.

"Nein, keine Sorge. Ich...ich bin gestern Abend hingefallen und  
habe mir ein paar hässliche Schrammen eingefangen, sonst nichts.",  
log ich, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel.

"Ok. Aber ruf mich an, wenn du irgendwas brauchst. Versprich mir das,  
ja."  
"Jawohl, Mama.",  
erwiderte ich und legte auf, bevor Strupp noch etwas sagen konnte.

Mit einem erleichterten Aufstöhnen legte ich mein Handy beiseite  
und schleppte mich zum Kühlschrank. Nachdem ich eine halbe Flasche  
Saft in einem Zug herunter gekippt hatte, steuerte ich wieder mein Bett  
an und verkroch mich wieder unter die noch warme Bettdecke.

// Ich bleib am besten für immer hier liegen und steh nie wieder auf. //

 

*

 

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich zwar körperlich besser, doch meine  
Depressionen waren noch schlimmer geworden. Ich aß nichts und blieb  
den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen.

// Wenn ich doch einfach vergessen könnte, was geschehen ist. //

Die Stunden vergingen, während ich düster vor mich hin starrte.  
Ich erinnerte mich an meinen letzten Geburtstag. Das war vor  
vier Monaten gewesen.

Mein 19. Geburtstag. Der Tag, an dem ich mich bei meiner Familie  
outete, an dem ich ihnen sagte, dass ich schwul war. Es war an der  
Zeit gewesen mit dem Versteckspielen aufzuhören. Ich war mit der  
Schule fertig und mich hielt nichts mehr in dem kleine Kaff, indem  
ich wohnte. Deshalb legte ich noch einen drauf und kündigte meinen  
Auszug an und mein Vorhaben, in die Großstadt zu ziehen.

Meine Eltern und mein kleiner Bruder nahmen alles gefasster auf, als  
ich erwartet hatte. Meine Mutter telefonierte mit mir regelmäßig,  
um nachzufragen, ob es mir auch gut ginge. Sie schickte mir gelegentlich  
selbstgebackenen Kuchen oder Socken. So war meine Mutter eben  
und dafür liebte ich sie. Mein Bruder rief eher selten an. Er war ja  
auch erst 15, da hatte man mit sich selbst genug zu tun. Mein Vater  
jedoch machte es sich leicht. Er richtete mir immer nur einen Gruß  
über seine Frau aus. Aber das störte mich nicht. Hauptsache er akzeptierte  
meine Art zu leben.

Sie würden von mir nie etwas über das, was mir in dieser Nacht  
beinahe angetan wurde, erfahren. Das war sicher. Sie würden sich  
viel zuviel Sorgen machen, mich vielleicht sogar darum bitten,  
wieder nach Haus zu kommen.

Meine Blicke schweiften über die vier Wände, die ich mein  
Eigen nennen konnte. Noch ein wenig karg eingerichtet -  
ich wohnte zwar schon vier Monate hier, doch mein Geldbeutel erlaubte  
mir keine großen Sprünge – das musste ich zugeben. Aber nach und  
nach würde ich es mir hier schon schön einrichten.

 

*

 

Irgendwann gegen Mittag klingelte mein Handy wieder, doch ich ignorierte  
es. Nach dem es ein weiteres Mal losging, stellte ich es ganz ab.  
Kurz darauf klingelte es an meiner Wohnungstür. Mit Sicherheit war das  
Strupp.

// Strupp, du sturer Kerl //

Zuerst wollte ich nicht einmal an die Tür gehen, doch ich wusste, dass  
er so schnell nicht aufgeben würde, also rappelte ich mich auf, ging  
an die Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt.

"Mein Gott, wie siehst du den aus?"  
Strupp schob mich energisch beiseite und trat unaufgefordert ein.  
Zielstrebig stapfte er in meine Küche.  
Mit einem kritischen Blick auf mein blaues Auge, meinte er dann  
eindringlich:  
"So und jetzt erzählst du mir, was wirklich passiert ist. Von einem  
Sturz bekommt man doch kein blaues Auge."

Ich musste wohl mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Ich bat meinen Freund  
sich hinzusetzten und schob ihm einen der Küchenstühle entgegen, dann  
erzählte ich ihm, was mir vor zwei Nächten wirklich passierte. Als  
ich mit der Beschreibung meines geheimnisvollen Schutzengels abschloss,  
hatte ich einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Ich hätte am liebsten losgeheult,  
riss mich aber zusammen.

"Mein armer Danny-Boy.",  
antwortete Strupp in einem Ton, den ich nicht von ihm kannte.  
Er stand auf und umarmte mich, dann seufzte er kurz. Ich musste zugeben,  
dass mir dieser Beweis der Zuneigung sehr gut tat und lehnte mich dankbar  
an ihn.

Als er mich losließ, war der alte Strupp, mit den immer gut gelaunten  
Strahlen in den Augen wieder da.  
"Weißt du was. Du gehst jetzt duschen, ziehst dir was Hübsches an und  
dann gehen wir zwei in die Stadt. Ein bisschen Zerstreuung tut dir  
bestimmt gut."

Ich gehorchte. Zog sogar die von ihm herausgesuchten schwarzen Jeans,  
mein gelbes Hemd mit den roten Flammen drauf, dass ich eigentlich  
nur anzog, wenn ich in die Disco wollte, und die dazu passende,  
rote Jacke an. Etwas zu aufgedonnert, aber das war mir in diesem Moment  
ziemlich egal. Ein Stadtbummel war vielleicht wirklich besser, als  
den ganzen Tag die Decke anzustarren.

// Danke, mein Freund, für den kleinen Tritt in meinen Hintern //

 

*

 

Wir fuhren mit Strupps weißen VW Golf in das Parkhaus eines der großen  
Kaufhäuser in der Stadtmitte. Er bestand darauf, erst einmal ein paar  
Happen beim Chinesen zu essen, bevor wir, wie er sich ausdrückte, einen  
sehr wichtigen Einkauf tätigen müssten. Was für einen Kohldampf ich hatte,  
merkte ich erst, als ich den leckeren Duft von Safran und Soya roch.  
Dementsprechend schaufelte ich dann auch in mich hinein.

Mit einem höchst zufriedenen Magen folgte ich nach dem Essen meinem Freund  
in Richtung Fußgänderzone.  
"Ähm...Moment mal. Was um Himmels Willen willst du hier drin?",  
fragte ich überrascht, als Strupp den Eingang eines edlen Herrenbekleidungs-  
Geschäfts ansteuerte.

Meine Verwunderung stütze sich auf die Tatsache, dass Strupp sonst nur  
flippige und bunte Kleidung bevorzugte.  
"Na, ich brauch doch was Feines für Sabines großen Tag. Die killt mich,  
wenn ich dort in roten Hosen und Glitzerhemd antanze.",  
belehrte er mich grinsend.

// Ach ja, die Hochzeit //

Ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass Strupp mir von der groß angelegten  
Hochzeit seiner Schwester erzählt hatte, die am nächsten Wochenende  
stattfinden sollte.

"Und du willst tatsächlich so etwas anziehen?"  
Bei diesen Worten zeigte ich auf einen der streiften Anzüge, die im  
Schaufenster dekoriert waren.  
"Ne, zu spießig und vor allem zu teuer. Aber vielleicht finde ich ja drinnen  
was passendes."

Der Laden wirkte von innen noch riesiger, als von außen. Wir fuhren  
eine aufwendig verzierte Rolltreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock des  
Ladenlokals, wo sich laut eines Hinweis-Schildes die so genannte  
"jüngere Mode" befinden sollte.

Strupp wuselte von einem Regal zum anderen, hielt mir etliche Modelle  
vor die Nase und verschwand nach kurzen Kommentaren meinerseits, wie "nicht  
die richtige Farbe", "zu kitschig", oder "um Himmels Willen, den auf keinen  
Fall", damit wieder hinter einem Regal.

Im Augenwinkel bekam ich mit, wie zwei Männer die Rolltreppe hinauf  
kamen. Sie waren beide vornehm gekleidet und sie unterhielten in einer  
fremden Sprache.

// Oh, sie sprechen Japanisch! //

Sofort drehte ich meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und erblickte meinen  
nächtlichen Schutzengel. Er war es wirklich! Der Mann, der mir in  
dieser unheilvollen Nacht zur Hilfe kam und den ich nicht erwartet  
hatte, jemals wieder zu sehen.

Ich starrte ihn wie paralysiert an. Bisher hatte er mich nicht bemerkt.  
Oder nicht erkannt. Angeregt unterhielt er sich mit seinem Begleiter.  
Einem älteren, ebenfalls asiatischen Herrn, der meinem Retter, bei  
genauerer Betrachtung, ziemlich ähnlich sah. Ein Verwandter vielleicht?

Strupp gesellte sich wieder zu mir. Er bemerkte meinen starren Blick und  
schaute interessiert in die Richtung, in die ich starrte.  
"Uh...Der ist ja Zucker",  
bemerkte er grinsend und wollte gerade etwas dazufügen, als der junge  
Asiate mich entdeckte. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, er sagte etwas zu seinem  
Begleiter und steuerte direkt auf mich zu.

Er sieht wirklich verdammt gut aus, dachte ich bei mir. Meine Knie  
wurden mir weich.

// Ich glaube, ich verliebe mich gerade. //

 

Ende Teil 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wird eingeladen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //... // = Die Gedankengänge des Protagonisten

*********************************************************

Reiß dich zusammen, Daniel, schalt ich mich. Du kannst dich doch nicht in

einen wildfremden Kerl verlieben. Auch wenn er dir wahrscheinlich das

Leben gerettet hat und dich vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt hat!

Er stand nun vor mir und lächelte mich freundlich an. Ein offenes und  
wirklich bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Konnichi wa.“,

sagte er zu mir und senkte den Kopf ein wenig. Ich starrte ihn immer noch

fassungslos an und bekam kein Wort heraus. Toll, ich starre ihn nur blöde

an, dachte ich und ärgerte mich über mich selbst.

 

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie neulich Nacht erschreckt habe. Wie ich sehe,

geht es Ihnen gut. Das freut mich.“

Er sprach mit einem überraschend akzentfreien Deutsch zu mir.

 

// Er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht! //

 

Endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

„Nein. Ich meine... ich muss mich entschuldigen, weil ich einfach

weggelaufen bin.“,

brachte ich hervor.

„Wenn mir so etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich vielleicht auch so reagiert.

Sie standen unter Schock.“

Die Miene des Asiaten verfinsterte sich für einen kurzen Moment,

doch dann tauchte wieder das freundliche Lächeln auf und er

fuhr fort:

„Ich hoffe, die Wunde tut nicht zu sehr weh?“

Er hob ein wenig die Hand um zu zeigen, dass er die Wunde an

meiner Wange meinte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“

 

// Mein Gesicht hat ja auch nur ein bisschen abbekommen. Der Rest

von mir sieht viel schlimmer aus. Aber das behalte ich lieber für mich. //

 

„Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt.“

Er fischte eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Designer-Jacke und hielt sie mir

entgegen.

 

„Mein Name ist Mato Shibata.“

Ich nahm die Karte an mich und schaute sie mir interessiert an. Neben

ein paar japanischen Schriftzeichen entdeckte ich seinen Namen in  
lateinischer

Schrift und das Firmenlogo einer Werbefirma. Wow, dachte

ich. Sicher ist er ein Firmen-Boss oder so was. Aber in seinem Alter

schon? Dieser Mato Shibata war sicher nicht älter als 25!

 

Der junge Asiat räusperte sich, als von mir keine Reaktion kam. Natürlich,

er wollte sicher auch meinen Namen erfahren.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Mein Name ist Daniel Senkenberg.“

Ich streckte ihm meine leere Hand entgegen. So etwas wie eine

Visitenkarte besaß ich nicht und in diesem Moment kam ich mir deshalb

furchtbar schäbig vor. Mit einem kräftigen Händedruck schüttelte er mir

die Hand und lachte wieder.

 

// Ich liebe dieses Lachen! //

 

An Strupp, der sich sofort diskret verdrückt hatte und weiter nach einen

passenden Anzug suchte, dachte ich gar nicht mehr. Ich hatte nur noch

Augen für meinen Retter.

 

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken kann. Wenn Sie nicht

gewesen wären…“

Ich stockte. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals bei dem

Gedanken an das, was passiert wäre, wenn…

Nein, nicht daran denken, befahl ich mir in Gedanken.

 

„Oh, bitte. Sie müssen mir nicht danken. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn

Sie meine Einladung zum Essen annehmen würden.“

Ich spürte, wie mir sofort die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und hoffte inbrünstig,

dass mein Gegenüber es nicht merkte.

„Ja, gerne.“,

sagte ich und versuche neutral zu klingen, was mir, meiner Meinung nach,

nicht besonders gut gelang.

„Obwohl… eigentlich müsste ich SIE ja zum Essen einladen.“,

fuhr ich in nervösem Ton fort. Wieder lächelte er mich an. Offensichtlich

bemerkte er meine Nervosität und mein rotes Gesicht nicht, denn er  
antwortete

arglos:

„Ich möchte Sie aber gerne einladen. Wäre Ihnen 19.00 Uhr heute Abend

recht?“

Ich nickte nur und dachte, ich würde auch ja sagen, wenn er mich fragen

würde, ob ich mit ihm mal schnell in eine der Umkleidekabinen gehen wolle  
und

wenn er mir dann die Kleider vom Leib…

Ich verscheuchte diesen nicht jugendfreien Gedanken schnell und fragte mit

belegter Stimme:

„In welches Restaurant möchten Sie denn?“

 

„Kennen Sie das japanische Restaurant hier um die Ecke? Es gehört einem

Freund meines Onkels.“

Er blickte kurz zu seinem Begleiter hinüber, der das Gespräch nicht mitbekam

und ungeduldig auf die Uhr blickte.

 

// Aha, sein Onkel ist das also. //

 

Ich nickte. Das Restaurant war in dieser Gegend sehr beliebt und ich mochte  
die

asiatische Küche sowieso. Also kannte ich es natürlich.

 

„Der Besitzer, macht das beste Sushi, das ich je gegessen habe.“,

fuhr er im Plauderton fort. Ich nickte abermals. Was hätte ich auch sonst

tun sollen?! Ich wollte nichts lieber als ihn wieder sehen!

„Schön. Dann bis heute Abend.“

Er drehte sich um und machte Anstalten zu gehen, doch dann drehte er sich

noch einmal zu mir um und sagte:

„Ich bin froh, dass mein Onkel noch eine Krawatte kaufen wollte. So sind

wir uns noch einmal begegnet. Sayonara, Senkenberg-san!“

 

// Und ich bin erst froh darüber! //

 

„Sayonara!“,

erwiderte ich. Soviel wusste ich, dass Sayonara „Auf Wiedersehen“ hieß.

Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln mit brennendem Gesicht. Dann wartete ich, wie

versteinert dastehend, bis Mato mit seinem Onkel die Rolltreppe nach

unten verschwand. Ich hörte noch, wie der ältere Mann ziemlich sauer

auf seinen Neffen einredete und dieser schuldbewusst mit: „Hai, Ojí!“

antwortete.

 

Kaum waren die Beiden verschwunden, stand Strupp, wie aus dem

Nichts aufgetaucht, neben mir und bombardierte mich mit Fragen.

 

„War das dein nächtlicher Schutzengel? Wow, was für ein Traumtyp!“

Er kicherte und machte eine theatralische Handbewegung. Ich ließ

einen lauten Seufzer hören.

„Ja, das war er.“

 

„Lass mal sehen!“,

meinte Strupp und schnappte sich die Visitenkarte, die ich immer noch in

der Hand hielt. Er schaute drauf, dann schielte er zu mir und fing an leise

„Love is in the air“ zu trällern.

 

„Hör auf, Spinner!“,

befahl ich ihm und knuffte ihn in den Arm.

„Der Typ ist bestimmt hetero. Der will nur höflich sein. Japaner sind

sehr höfliche Menschen, habe ich mal gehört. Und auch wenn… Glaubt du

etwa DER würde auf einen Bubi wie mich stehen? Der ist doch viel älter als

ich und ein feiner Herr. Außerdem kenne ich ihn ja gar nicht!“

Mein Freund schaute mich kritisch an.

„Haben wir heute unser Selbstwertgefühl zu Hause vergessen? Mann, der

steht bestimmt auf dich und du hättest doch sehr offensichtlich nichts

dagegen, oder?“

Er wollte nicht locker lassen. Wie sehr er Recht hatte, behielt ich jedoch

für mich. Es fiel mir schon so schwer genug auf dem Boden der Tatsachen

zu bleiben.

 

// Hör auf von etwas zu träumen, was nie wahr wird, Daniel Senkenberg! //

 

„Wolltest du nicht einen Anzug kaufen?“,

maulte ich ihn an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht wedelte er mit

einem Kleidungsstück in einem dezenten dunkelblau vor meiner Nase

hin und her und meinte triumphierend:

„Hab ihn schon!“

 

Ich bestand darauf, dass er den Anzug erst einmal anprobierte und mir

vorführte. Tatsächlich sah Strupp richtig brav darin aus. Aber er stand ihm

auch gut und ich gab ihm meinen Segen dazu.

 

An der Kasse flirtete Strupp dann noch mit dem Verkäufer, dem man an

seiner Art, wie er sich gab, sofort ansah, dass er schwul war. Was für

ein Klischee, dachte ich bei mir und seufzte genervt.

 

Nach einem ausgiebigem Stadtbummel, bei dem ich eigentlich überwiegend

nur gedankenverloren hinter meinem Freund hergestapft war, fuhr Strupp mich  
nach

Hause und ließ mich nur alleine, weil ich ihm versprach, ihm in allen  
Details zu

erzählen wie mein Date, das ja eigentlich kein Date war, verlaufen war.

 

*

 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand ich am gleichen Tag dann vor dem Eingang

des japanischen Restaurants. Ich hatte mir den ganzen Nachmittag den Kopf

darüber zermatert, wie ich mich Mato gegenüber verhalten sollte. Das war

aber auch eine verzwickte Situation! Mein Retter lud mich zu einem völlig

neutralen Essen ein und ich konnte an nichts Anderes denken, als daran, wie

er wohl küsste oder wie sich sein schönes, langes, schwarzes Haar anfühlte.

 

// Was soll ich denn gegen meine Gefühle machen? Sie sind nun einmal

da! //

 

Ich holte tief Luft und betrat das Restaurant. Suchend blickte ich mich um.

Das Ladenlokal war sehr aufwendig dekoriert. An den Wänden hingen

breit verzierte Bilderrahmen mit Ölbildern, die überwiegend den Fujiyama  
zeigten.

An der Decke hingen unzählige Papierlaternen und neben jedem Tisch

stand eine kleine Budda-Figur.

 

In einer Nische des Raumes entdeckte ich Mato. Er winkte mir kurz zu

und forderte mich auf, gegenüber von ihm an den kleinen, für zwei

Personen gedachten, Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

 

„Ich hoffe Sie haben einen guten Appetit mitgebracht?!“,

sprach er und zeigte wieder dieses bezaubernde Lächeln.

 

Ende Teil 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was bisher geschah: Daniel trifft seinen nächtlichen Retter in einem  
> Geschäft wieder und wird von ihm zu einem Abendessen in ein japanisches  
> Restaurant eingeladen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //... // = Die Gedankengänge des Protagonisten

\---------------------------------------------------------

Teil 3.

Kaum saß ich Mato Shibata gegenüber, gesellte sich ein Japaner mittleren  
Alters an den Tisch. Er hatte ein rundes, freundliches Gesicht, in dem etliche  
Lachfältchen auftauchten, als er mich anlächelte.  
„Ah, dein Gast ist da.“,  
sagte er fröhlich.  
„Darf ich dir Daniel Senkenberg vorstellen, Toshiro-san?“,  
erwiderte Mato Shibata.  
„Guten Abend, Herr Senkenberg. Es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu  
machen.“  
sagte der Mann, der ganz offensichtlich der Besitzer des Restaurants und so  
der Freund von Mato Shibatas Onkel war. Er nickte mir freundlich zu.  
„Guten Abend.“,  
gab ich höflich zur Antwort.

// Denk dran, Japaner legen viel Wert auf Höflichkeit! //

Ich kam mir ziemlich unbeholfen, plump und auch ein wenig fehl am Platz  
vor, doch ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken.

Mato Shibata wechselte mit dem Mann ein paar Worte auf Japanisch, dann  
wand er sich wieder mir zu.  
„Ich habe ein kleines Menü für uns zusammengestellt. Ich hoffe, es macht  
Ihnen nichts aus? Wenn Sie aber lieber etwas aus der Speisekarte haben  
wollen?“,  
fragte er mich in sanftem Ton.  
„Nein, nein. Ich lass mich gerne überraschen.“  
Es fiel mir schwer, nicht wie ein kleiner Junge zu stottern. Denn alleine  
schon seine wundervolle Stimme machte mich ganz nervös.

Nachdem Toshiro in die Küche verschwand, um sich persönlich um das  
Essen zu kümmern, wie er sagte, lehnte Mato Shibata sich etwas über den  
Tisch, der uns trennte und blickte mich mit seinen klaren, dunklen Augen  
an, dann sprach er:  
„Sicher kam Ihnen meine Einladung etwa seltsam vor, aber wissen Sie, ich  
musste Sie unbedingt wieder sehen.“  
Er machte eine kleine Pause. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Oh  
ja, das wollte ich auch. Ich wollte dich auch unbedingt wieder sehen, dachte  
ich und errötete leicht. Ich hatte mich schon längst in ihn verliebt, das  
konnte ich nicht länger verleugnen. Doch Mato Shibata fuhr fort und das,  
was er sagte, versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz und ließ es, wie das eines  
Vampirs, zu Staub zerbröseln.  
„Ich habe Sie eingeladen, weil ich ganz sicher sein wollte, dass es Ihnen  
auch wirklich gut geht und da ich morgen Mittag schon wieder nach Tokio  
zurückfliege, blieb mir nur heute Abend, um das herauszufinden.“,  
erklärte er.  
„Es geht Ihnen doch wieder gut?“  
Sein Lächeln verschwand und er blickte mich väterlich besorgt an.  
Eine tiefe Traurigkeit breitete sich in mir aus. Dieser Mann machte sich  
einfach nur Sorgen um mich und ich machte mir hier dumme Hoffnungen.

// Wie konntest du nur denken, dass er was von dir will, du Dummkopf? //

„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut.“,  
sagte ich leise und versuchte meine Enttäuschung so gut wie möglich zu  
verbergen.  
„Es sieht vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich bin ein ziemlich zäher Kerl.“,  
fügte ich noch hinzu. Ich zwang mich zu einem Grinsen und erntete ein  
erleichtertes Lächeln von dem Mann, der mein Traummann hätte werden  
können. Ich musste mich offensichtlich damit abfinden. Es - Er - war  
einfach zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

Nachdem das Essen kam, was recht schnell passiere, führten wir jede Menge  
Smalltalk. Mein Gegenüber wollte wissen, was ich denn so trieb und wie alt  
ich sei. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich in einer Kneipe arbeitete, vermied es  
natürlich zu erwähnen, dass es eine Schwulenkneipe war. Als ich ihm unter  
Zögern mein Alter verriet, zog er erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber  
nichts dazu. Offensichtlich hatte er mich für älter gehalten. Er war nicht der  
erste, der mein Alter schlecht einschätzen konnte, denn mein leicht  
feminines Aussehen erschwerte dies etwas.

Mato Shibata erzählte mir bereitwillig einiges über sich. So erfuhr ich, dass  
er in Deutschland aufgewachsen war. Was erklärte, warum er fließend  
deutsch konnte. Seine Eltern kamen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben, als er  
16 war. Danach nahm sein Onkel sich seiner an und er musste zu ihm nach  
Japan ziehen, wo er nach seinem Abschluss auf Bitten des Onkels in dessen  
Firma anfing. Ich erfuhr auch, dass er erst 23 Jahre alt war und nicht 25 wie  
ich geschätzt hatte. Erstaunlich, dachte ich. In dem Alter schon ein  
erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann und mit einer so stattliche Erscheinung.  
Während er mir von seiner Firma erzählte, schweiften meine Gedanken ab.  
Sicher lagen die Frauen - oder vielleicht auch die Männer - ihm zu Füßen,  
dachte ich. Ob er Jemand hatte, der in Japan auf ihn wartete? Ich traute mich  
nicht zu fragen. Die Antwort hätte mich bestimmt nur noch trauriger  
gestimmt. So gab ich mich weiterhin mit Smalltalk zufrieden.

Nach dem Essen setzte sich Toshiro, der mit vollem Namen Yamada  
Toshiro hieß, wie ich erfuhr, mit an den Tisch und plauderte fröhlich drauf  
los. Ich begrüßte das sehr, denn so musste ich nicht länger ertragen, wie  
Mato Shibata trotz seiner Freundlichkeit doch sehr steif und zurückhaltend  
mir gegenüber blieb und mir dadurch unbewusst immer wieder einen Stich  
in das Häufchen Staub, dass einmal mein Herz war, verpasste. Der Besitzer  
des Restaurants war ein netter und humorvoller Mann. Er erzählte mir von  
seinem Heimatort Yokohama und über die Traditionen seines Landes.  
Später gab er eine Flasche Sake aus und nach einigen Gläsern des gut  
schmeckenden Weins wurde ich etwas lockerer und lachte herzhaft über die  
lustigen Anekdoten, die er zu erzählen hatte. Irgendwann am späten Abend,  
fand ich es an der Zeit zu gehen, bevor ich noch mehr Sake intus hatte und  
vielleicht noch etwas Unüberlegtes sagte oder tat.

// Denk daran, was für eine verheerende Wirkung Alkohol auf dich hat,  
Daniel! //

„Ich glaube, ich habe zu viel getrunken. Es ist besser, Sie bestellen mir ein  
Taxi.“,  
sagte ich mit einem schweren Gefühl auf der Zunge zu Toshiro.  
„Sie möchten schon gehen?“,  
fragten Yamada Toshiro und Mato Shibata gleichzeitig überrascht. Ich  
nickte schwach.  
„Ich kann Sie auch nach Hause fahren. Mein Mietwagen steht direkt vor der  
Tür.“,  
schlug Mato Shibata vor.  
„Nein, nein! Ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände machen.“,  
erwiderte ich, doch insgeheim wünschte ich mir, er würde mich heimfahren  
und dann mit in meine Wohnung kommen und…  
Nein, denk erst gar nicht daran, schalt ich mich in Gedanken.  
„Aber nein. Das macht überhaupt keine Umstände.“  
„Na gut, dann nehme ich Ihr Angebot gerne an.“,  
hörte ich mich sagen.

// Das ist keine Gute Idee. Das ist gar keine Gute Idee. //

Ende Teil 3.


End file.
